Entrevista a Harry Potter
by Laura Marina Lovegood
Summary: James encuentra un recorte de el profeta en el despacho de su madre el y Albus lo leen. Se trataba de una entrevista que le hicieron a Harry cuando tenía 21. Sin SPOILERS, a excepción de que salen Albus y James ONESHOT


Disclaimer: Todo el universo de Harry Potter le pertenece a la Warner Broos y a J.K Rowling. Yo solo he inventado a Julia Giantenaso, que sería como la Rita Skeeter de los tiempos modernos XD

-----------------------------------------------H.P---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Al, ven pronto- exclamó un chico de unos 9 años, cabello azabache y ojos avellanas mientras extraía del escritorio de su madre un antiguo recorte del diario El Profeta.

-¿Qué pasa James?-preguntó su hermano Albus, un muchacho de 8 años, cabello azabache y ojos esmeraldas.

-Es una entrevista que le hicieron a nuestro padre cuando tenía 21- dijo dándole aquel trozo de papel, en este se veía una foto de Harry sonriendo incómodo. De inmediato Albus comenzó a leer en voz alta

_**Hoy 13 de febrero del año 2.001, yo la famosa reportera Julia Giantenaso he ido a visitar al señor Potter a su morada en Grimmauld Place, como ya saben sus admiradores esta le fue legada de su padrino (que debo añadir en sus épocas de colegio era el donjuán de Hogwarts) Sirius Orión Black. El niño que vivió me ha recibido muy amablemente ofreciéndome té y galletas mientras yo daba por iniciada la entrevista. Aunque debo resaltarles que ya no se le puede considerar un niño. **_

_**J.G:-¿Tiene novia?-(pregunté, a lo que el se atragantó con su té)**_

_**H.P:- SI-. (Pronunció tomando una tonalidad rosa tras haberse calmado)**_

_**J.G:-¿Podría decirme su nombre? -**_

_**H.P (se removió incómodo antes de decir bajo pero claramente):- Ginebra Molly Weasley.-**_

_**J.G:- Tengo entendido señor Potter, que su mejor amigo es hermano de su novia, entonces debemos suponer que la conoce desde hace mucho tiempo.-**_

_**H.P:- Si la conozco desde que tenía once años.-**_

_**J.G: -Un amor infantil… Eso es muy dulce de su parte señor Potter, sus fans estarán un poco deprimidas.-**_

_**H.P:- ¿Mis fans?-(preguntó extrañado)**_

_**J.G:-¿No lo sabe? Muchas muchachas del mundo mágico sueñan con ser la mujer de su vida y la madre de sus hijo-s (le respondí conteniendo la risa ante su cara de asombro y vergüenza, al parecer nuestro héroe es muy inocente o muy despistado)**_

_**H.P:- No, no lo sabía, con razón cuando fui a aquella entrevista ayer unas chicas casi me comen vivo- (dijo hablando consigo mismo) **_

_**J.G:-¿Y como es la relación con su pareja?-**_

_**H.P:- Muy buena, nos entendemos y apoyamos mutuamente, conocer a Ginny es una de las mejores cosas que me pasaron.-**_

_**J.G: - De acuerdo (exclamé sonriente, este chico si que parece el hombre perfecto) ¿Qué es lo que le gusta de una mujer?-**_

_**H.P: -Que sea inteligente, una buena persona, amable, divertida, valiente, determinada… Mi novia es el vivo ejemplo de lo que me gusta de una mujer -(pronuncia sonrojándose)**_

_**J.G:(corrección, el elegido SI es el hombre perfecto):-Mañana será día de San Valentín, me imagino que ya ha planeado algo para su pareja.-**_

_**H.P:- Desde luego, llevo meses planificándolo, quiero que sea perfecto-. (Anuncia mientras en su rostro se asoma una de aquellas sonrisas bobas, señal inequívoca de que está pensando en su novia)**_

_**J.G:-¿Han pensado en tener hijos?-**_

_**H.P:- Ehh, creo que ambos somos demasiado jóvenes para tenerlos, además me gustaría primero casarme con ella.-**_

_**J.G:- Bien, terminamos con la parte de corazón, ya sabe, sus admiradoras quieren enterarse de su vida amorosa, algunas creen que tienen posibilidades con usted. ¿Unas palabras para ellas?-**_

_**H.P:- Lo siento chicas pero yo estoy…-**_

_**G.W:-Ocupado-(pronuncia su novia que ha entrado en el salón y me ha saludado con la mano) -Lo lamento chicas, yo esperé por Harry desde los once años así que ahora que lo conseguí no lo voy a soltar-(dice sonriendo divertida mientras le besa) **_

_**J.G:- ¿Quiere que los entreviste a ambos?-(pregunto animada, no todos los días se puede entrevistar a una de las parejas más famosas del mundo mágico)**_

_**G.W:- No, lo lamento, tengo que ir a hacer un recado y creo que tardaré, usted continúe entrevistando a MI novio- (dijo mientras tomaba su capa de viaje, había ingresado en la casa para dejar un paquete extraño e irregular)**_

_**J.G:-¿Qué es eso, señor Potter?- (pregunté curiosa)**_

_**H.P: -Un regalo que mi novia compro para una de nuestras mejores amigas, ya sabe, San Valentín también es el día de la amistad.-**_

_**J.G:- Desde luego, sus mejores amigos siguen siendo ¿ Ronald Bilius Weasley y Hermione Jean Granger?.-**_

_**H.P:- Si, lo son desde que entré a Hogwarts, ambos me han apoyado mucho.-**_

_**J.G: -En su cuarto año de colegio Rita Skeeter anunció que usted se encontraba de novio con la señorita Granger ¿Fue verdad?-**_

_**H.P: -No, de hecho Hermione nunca me ha gustado, es como mi hermana, el que Si está coladito por ella desde cuarto es Ron. Aunque yo pienso que lo está desde tercero-. (Dice mientras se ríe)**_

_**J.G:- Ha tenido que aguantar todas aquellas críticas sobre usted ¿Cómo ha podido soportarlas?-**_

_**H.P: -Pude porque sabía que ellos no tenían razón y la gente que aprecio estaba de mi lado. Sin ellos me habría sido imposible.-**_

_**J.G:- Escuché el rumor de que usted se planteó la carrera de auror recién cuando un mortífago le dijo que sería bueno en ello. ¿Es verdad?-**_

_**H.P: -Si, lo es-.**_

_**J.G: -Bien señor Potter, además de haber pensado en auror ¿se le ocurrió otra carrera?-**_

_**H.P:- Si, de hecho pensé en mi mismo como el buscador de la selección irlandesa, producto del Mundial de Quidditch al que asistí cuando tenía 14 años.-**_

_**J.G:-¿Se sigue viendo con su primo muggle?-**_

_**H.P:- Si, lo voy a visitar todos los domingos.-**_

_**J.G: -Bien señor Potter, son las 17:00 y usted me dio tiempo hasta las 17:10. ¿Quiere comentarle algo a los lectores?-**_

_**H.P:- Que pronto me verán caminar hacia el altar-(dice mientras la sonrisa de enamorado surca nuevamente su rostro, tras esas sorprendentes palabras me retiro de la morada.)**_

_**A las fans de Harry Potter, el hospital San Mungo está regalando pociones contra la depresión, lo se, saber que el niño que vivió no será de ustedes es algo muy triste. Tendremos que contentarnos con comérnoslo solamente con la mirada**_

James se encontraba tirado en el suelo riéndose de su padre, Al estaba a punto de hacer lo mismo cuando su mamá apareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa?- preguntó extrañada

Pa…jajá…pá- dijo James intentando calmarse.

Ah, si -dijo comprendiendo, pues había visto el recorte que Albus llevaba en la mano- su padre era todo un donjuán con las chicas.

-------------------------------------------------------G.W------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bueno Ginny no aparece mucho, pero de ella se habla mucho, la idea me surgió y no pude contenerme, me preguntaba que clase de reportajes le harían a Harry, y luego recordé que en su sexto grado se hizo famoso con las chicas, de allí viene la idea . Bueno espero que les haya gustado, y sus críticas n.n con tomatazos y todo. Saludos, y si dejan reviews muchas gracias por ellos.

Besos, Laura.


End file.
